mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Naoki Sano
|weight = |real_height = |real_weight = |birth_date = |birth_place = |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = New Japan Pro Wrestling dojo |debut = March 3, 1984 |retired = |website = }} is a Japanese professional wrestler and former mixed martial artist. He currently goes by the name Takuma Sano. Professional wrestling career New Japan Pro Wrestling (1984–1990) Sano was a member of the 1984 New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) dojo class, and in his first few years, he was a jobber. In 1989, he won the Young Lions Cup and he had numerous acclaimed matches against Jushin Liger. Sano defeated Liger for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship on August 10, 1989, but lost it back to Liger on January 30, 1990. Super World of Sports and Pro Wrestling Fujiwara Gumi (1990–1992) In July 1990, Sano moved to the Super World of Sports (SWS) after a big money offer from Megane Super, the company backing the promotion. In SWS he became the top junior heavyweight, feuding with native talent and outsider talent from the United States, Mexico, and outsider promotions Universal Lucha Libre and Pro Wrestling Fujiwara Gumi. In December 1991, Sano won the tournament for the SWS Light Heavyweight Championship. He was the only titleholder. After SWS collapsed in June 1992, Sano worked a few matches for Pro Wrestling Fujiwara Gumi, but soon moved to Union of Wrestling Force International (UWFI) upon recommendation from former NJPW comrades Nobuhiko Takada and Kazuo Yamazaki, the top stars of UWFI. UWF International (1992–1996) In UWFI, he adopted the name Yuhi Sano. Adopting the shinguards and trunks typical of shoot style wrestlers, Sano had more opportunities to face actual heavyweights. Nevertheless, during the 1995-96 feud against NJPW, Sano participated on UWFI's side, beating old rival Liger one more time but losing to Shinya Hashimoto. In the feud against the WAR promotion, which had been born out of the ashes of SWS, Sano lost to old patron Genichiro Tenryu in a singles match. Upon UWFI's collapse later in December 1996, Sano joined its successor promotion, Kingdom. Independent circuit (1997–2001) He went back to wrestling, entering Battlarts and feuding with Minoru Tanaka over the Independent Junior Heavyweight Championship. Sano won the belt from Tanaka in May 1999 and dropped it back to him the following year. In 2000 he participated in the third Super J Cup tournament held by Michinoku Pro Wrestling. He advanced to the final four before losing to eventual runner-up Cima. Pro Wrestling Noah (2001–present) In 2001, he joined Pro Wrestling Noah. He became Takuma Sano, for a year wearing tights and wrestling junior heavyweights, but after fully turning heavyweight, he went back to the shinguards and trunks. As part of the faction led by Akira Taue and also composed of Daisuke Ikeda, Sano had opportunities for the GHC Heavyweight Championship held by Kenta Kobashi and later, Mitsuharu Misawa, but failed both times. In 2010, he teamed with Yoshihiro Takayama to win the Global Tag League. Mixed martial arts (1998–2000) Sano was also a mixed martial artist and participated in the Pride Fighting Championships. At Pride 2, he was defeated by Royler Gracie. In October of that year at Pride 4, Satoshi Honma defeated him by knockout. In June 2000 at Pride 9, he was once again defeated, this time by Carlos Newton. In addition, he helped train fighters at the Takada Dojo. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Scoop brainbuster *'Signature moves' :*Boston crab :*Bow and arrow stretch :*Diving double foot stomp :*Front dropkick, sometimes from the top rope :*Multiple suplex variations ::*Double underhook ::*Dragon ::*German ::*Tiger :*Rolling sole butt :*Savate kick :*Suicide dive :*Surfboard Championships and accomplishments *'Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling' **FMW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Comision de Box y Lucha D.F.' **Distrito Federal Trios Championship (1 time) - with Yoshihiro Asai and Hata Hirokazu *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Young Lion Cup (1989) *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **Global Tag League (2010) - with Yoshihiro Takayama *'Super World of Sports' **SWS Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Wrestle Association R **WAR World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Nobuhiko Takada and Masahito Kakihara *'Other titles''' **CNWA World Mid-Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Match of the Year (1990) vs. Jushin Liger on January 31 in Osaka, Japan References Category:Japanese mixed martial artists Category:Japanese professional wrestlers Category:Living people Category:1965 births ja:佐野直喜